You belonged to me the minute i first saw you
by Foreverandever01
Summary: A Finchel love. What happens if Rachel gets hit by a car and meets the love of her life
1. Chapter 1

You belonged to me the minute I first saw you

My first chapter of you belonged to me the minute I first saw you, purely just fan fiction. Please comment (:

**I could have done without this**

Today is the day when everything changed for Rachel Berry. It was confirmed that Rachel just got the lead to play Fanny Brice in funny girl. Here's how the morning goes with the phone call-

***Flashback***

Rachel's phone rings.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking"

"Hello miss Berry it's the producer of Funny girl and I would like to congratulate you for getting the lead part in the play, to play Fanny Brice"

*Squeals and in shock* "omg are you kidding me? I mean thank you very much"

"You're welcome Miss Berry we will see you in rehearsals starting next week"

"Ok thank you, see you then"

*Puts her phone down and screams jumping up and down*

Kurt comes rushing into the room "Rachel are you ok? I heard a scream" Kurt says looking at Rachel with a concerned look on his face "yeah I'm fine, it's just the producer of funny girl on the phone" Rachel says looking down at the floor. "What did they say" he asks. "I got the part" Rachel screams and jumps and down with Kurt. "Omg Rachel that is wonderful news well done" Kurt says still jumping up and down with Rachel.  
"Yeah I'm going to go shopping and buy some new clothes so that we can celebrate later" Rachel says "ok see you later" Kurt says walking into the kitchen

***Present***

Rachel's Pov: My life couldn't get any happier, I've just had a phone call saying I'm going to be acting on Broadway. I'm really excited and I can't wait to get started but my first job is to go shopping and buy me some more clothes to celebrate that I got it and so that I have nice clothes to go out in later. Kurt's really happy for me but I need to ring my friends I texted Dianna and she's meeting me at the mall and I need to ring to my friend Puck.

Ringing Puck

"Hi this is Puck sorry I can't take your call at the moment I'm probably busy with some girl or falling asleep or maybe actually doing something good but please feel free to leave a message after the beep"

Beep

"Hi Puck this is Rachel calling I thought I would call you to let you know that I have got the role to play Fanny in the play funny girl and to let you know that me and Kurt with some other friends are going out to celebrate tonight, we're meeting at my apartment first otherwise we will meet you in the club down town ok bye"

Puck Pov: I woke up today and the time was about 1pm, man I must have gone to bed late last night. I looked at my phone to see if I had any texts and found that I had a voice mail by Rachel. I decided to call her back.

Rachel answers her phone while walking

"Oh hi Puck" she says as she walks down the path

"Hi Rachel I just got your voice mail and I wanted to let you know that I am pleased for you and that I will come tonight" Puck says sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of water

"Thanks and ok yeah see you tonight"

"Yeah see you tonight"

They both hang up

2 hours later Rachel is walking back to her apartment but is waiting at traffic lights

Traffic lights turn red and she crosses the road

Rachel screams and there is a bang and a load of people rushing over

So that's the first chapter done please comment (:


	2. Chapter 2

You belonged to me the minute I first saw you

My second chapter of you belonged to me the minute I first saw you.

Please comment (:

**Where am I and who are you**

**Finn's Pov:** I was on my way to my girlfriend's house when I saw this young woman waiting at the traffic lights and she was crossing the road and a car came out of nowhere and she was hit. As I saw it happened I ran straight over to her and she didn't look too good and I didn't know where the driver went. It was probably a hit and run. As I rang the ambulance she opened her eyes and tried to move but I told her not too.

**Rachel's Pov:** I was crossing the road and then I felt pain and everything went black. When I opened my eyes I was lying on the ground and saw loads of people crowding over me and people rushing over as I tried to get up I was told by this young man not to move. As I was told not to move I started feeling tears coming down my cheeks. Today was meant to be a happy day for me.

**Santana Pov: **as I was crossing the road I saw loads of people gathering round a person and I went over there to see what happened as I got there I knew who it was instantly.. Rachel

"Rachel, Omg what happened" Santana asked as she pushed people out of the way

"I don't know" Rachel replied as tears started streaming down her face

"You two know each other" Finn asked as he looked at Rachel and Santana

"Yeah who the hell are you and what happened?" Santana said as she reached out to hold Rachel's hand

"I was walking down the road and I saw her at the traffic lights and as she crossed the road this car came out of nowhere and hit her and started speeding down the road again and that's when I rushed over. I called an ambulance and they are now on their way down here" Finn said taking off his jacket and putting it under her head and neck. "What is her name?" Finn asked looking at Santana

"My name is Rachel" she said holding on to Santana's hand

5 minutes later the ambulance arrived and Rachel went to the hospital with Finn and Santana in the ambulance as well

Kurt's Pov: as I got out of the shower I heard my phone ringing and saw a number I didn't recognise so I answered it and when I hung up, I quickly put on random clothes and got changed and rushed to the hospital. As I arrived there I went to the reception to see what room Rachel is in, when this man approached and said that he was the one who called the ambulance and that Santana is in the room with her.

"Hi, my friend got rushed here her name is Rachel Berry. What room is she in?" I said biting my nails

"Ok give me a second I'll look" said the receptionist

"Hi you must be Kurt?" Finn said tapping him on the shoulder

"Yeah do I know you?" he said turning round

"I'm Finn I was the one who rung you up and told you"

"Oh right sorry, where is she?"

"She's in this room you can go in there"

"Ok thanks" Kurt said walking off in the room

**In Rachel's room**

"Hi Rach" Kurt said walking in

"Hi" Rachel replied weakly

"What were you doing? I got this phone call from this guy called Finn and told me that you were in here" Kurt said

"Yeah I told him to ring you" replied Santana "I wanted to stay in here with her so I asked him and he said yes"

"Oh ok"

"Where is he?" Rachel said looking at Kurt

"He's outside the room waiting for the nurse or doctor or something" Santana said

"Can you ask him to come in, I need to thank him" she replied. "Rachel you don't need to thank him you need to get better" Kurt said. "No he called the ambulance and was so kind before Santana turned up" Rachel replied "ok then" Kurt said

Kurt went out to get Finn

"Finn" Kurt said as Finn turned round and stared at him. "Yeah?" He replied

"Rachel wants you. To say thank you or something like that" Kurt said. "oh ok then" Finn replied knocking on the door and walking in"

So that's the second chapter finished. Hope you enjoy it and please comment (:


	3. Chapter 3

You belonged to me the minute I first saw you

Third chapter of you belonged to me the minute I first saw you

Please comment (:

**Let me look after you Part 1**

Quinn's Pov: I was getting ready to go on a date with my boyfriend Finn when the phone rang and it was him. I answered it and he said that he witnessed someone getting hit by the car and that he is staying at the hospital until he has heard something about was damage it has done to her. I'm going to go down to the hospital and then after we have left we can go straight on our date and do the things we were going to do.

***Quinn walks into the hospital. Walks to reception and asks where Rachel is* **

"Hi I was wondering if you could tell me where Rachel Berry is." Quinn says looking at the receptionist "and your relation to her is?" the receptionist replied "oh I'm her sister" she said "Right ok she is in room 342 and I'll show you the way" the receptionist said "oh you don't need, I'll find the way" she said "no I need to and I also need to check Rachel that's its ok for you to go in. So follow me this way"

***The receptionist takes Quinn to Rachel's room and asks Rachel if she knows anybody called Quinn* while the receptionist speaks to Rachel, Quinn taps on Finn's shoulder*receptionist walks back to her desk***

Finn's Pov: I'm waiting outside Rachel's room just after she called me in and I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw Quinn standing behind me. "Quinn what are you doing here" I said "Well you told me you were at the hospital with a girl called Rachel who got hit by a car, so I thought that after we finished here we could go on our date" she replied. "I'm not sure, I'm not really in the mood for going out after seeing everything what happened" I reply.  
"Oh ok then, well maybe we could watch a movie back at my place then" she replied. "I don't know and I don't even know what time I'm leaving here yet, Rachel is still waiting for the doctor and I kind of want to be there as well" I say. "Fine then call me later" "yeah I will do bye" *Quinn walks out* "right well Rachel it looks like you have a couple of broken ribs and a broken ankle so you won't be able to do much for quite some time" the doctor says as he opens the door to walk out.

"Right well I will go and get Finn in here again then" Santana says "Ok thanks" replies Rachel "Finn you can come back in here now" Santana says "Oh ok then" Finn replies

*Finn walks in and Santana and Kurt walk out*

"Hi, how are you?" Finn asks as he walks in. "well as good as I'm going to be I suppose, I got a couple of broken ribs and a broken ankle" I reply smiling a little bit "that's good and oh that sounds painful" he replies. "Yeah I just wanted to say thank you for calling the ambulance and making sure that I was alright before coming to the hospital" I say looking at him

*Walks over to Rachel and takes her hand* "Listen Rachel anyone would of done the same thing if I wasn't there but you are very welcome and I would of done the same to anyone in the same situation as you" he replies looking down and staring at my hand. "What you would of held hands with a guy?" I reply chuckling a little bit "No but I would of took my jacket off and put it under his neck and called an ambulance" he replies looking straight at me. "well you are very kind and I don't know what I can do to say thank you but I'll just say thank you anyway so yeah" I reply. "Getting yourself better would be a good thing" he says.  
"Well that I can probably do" I say laughing and holding my tummy as I laugh because it's a bit tender. "Are you ok?" Finn asks concerned "yeah just that when I laugh it hurts my tummy a little bit" I say. "Ok then well I think I should start going but I will come back sometime tomorrow and see how you are" he says grabbing his coat and phone "ok thanks again" I say smiling at him. He just turns round and nods his head and smiles whilst walking out

**2 weeks later and Rachel's allowed to go home with someone there to look after her**

Rachel's Pov: So today I'm allowed home if there is anyone there to look after me otherwise I have to spend more time in here until I feel much better in myself. But it looks like I'm going to be spending more time in here because all of my friends have gone to Lima to visits their friends and family and Santana and Kurt have gone to LA for a holiday. Just as I was trying to pick up my phone so I could text my dad's to tell them that I was ok and that I would be allowed to go home today, Finn walks in and I drop my phone.

Finn's Pov: I wake up in the morning and I see that Quinn is sleeping next to me and I kind of smile but I know that there is one person that I need to see and that is Rachel. As I get out of bed I jump in the shower and then go back into my room just wearing a towel, Quinn wakes up "What are you doing baby? Come back to bed" she says looking at me and patting the bed. "No I can't I'm going to the hospital to visit Rachel" I say getting clothes out of the wardrobe. "Your life all of a sudden revolves around her, what about me? I am your girlfriend after all" she says getting annoyed. "Look Quinn she was involved in a car accident and I promised her and she wouldn't have anyone visiting her today because Santana and Kurt have gone to LA and the others have gone back to Lima" I say getting changed into my clothes. "I'm sure she will survive" Quinn says "Yeah well I promised her so I'm going to go and you know where the door is when you get up" I said leaving the room and closing the front door.  
I can't believe Quinn was acting like that I thought she was better than that but obviously she's not. As I arrive at the hospital and knock on Rachel's door I walk in and see that she is trying to get her phone and then she drops it

So that's the third chapter done. Please comment (:


	4. Chapter 4

You belonged to me the minute I first saw you

Fourth chapter of you belonged to me the minute I first saw you

Please comment (:

**Let me look after you part 2**

**Quinn's Pov: **I can't believe Finn basically chucked me out of his house even though he isn't here. That girl is stealing my man and I am not going to allow it to happen, I can understand that she was hit by a car and yeah Finn witnessed it and he's going to be worried but I can't understand why he wants to be there constantly. I feel like I'm losing him and I'm not going to allow that to happen.

**Finn's Pov:** So maybe I was harsh with Quinn and I basically told her to get out of my house but I can't understand her, I reckon she is jealous but then to be jealous of Rachel who is in the hospital with broken ribs and a broken ankle is stupid to be honest. Oh well I'm just going to focus on seeing Rachel, she has been making me smile and laugh a lot more then Quinn does. Oh god what am I saying?

Finn walks in the room and see that Rachel is trying to get her phone but she dropped it

"Rachel are you ok?" Finn asks as he bends down and picks up her phone. "oh erm yeah, I was just going to text my dad's to tell them that I was alright and that I'm allowed to go home today but I don't think I will be going" she says as I pass the phone to her. "Oh ok, how come your not going home then?" I ask sitting down on the chair. "Well the doctor said I can go home if there is anybody to look after me but there isn't. And I'm going to see if my dads can come down just for a couple of days so I can get out of this place" She says looking at her phone. "I can look after you if you want" I ask looking at her.

Puts her phone down and looks at Finn "are you being serious" she asks. "Yeah I want to help you and make sure that you get better, I also don't like seeing you in hospital. I say looking into her deep brown pure eyes. "I'm not sure what about your girlfriend? Won't she want to spend time with you at your house and stuff?" She said looking at her hands. "Look Quinn will have to live with the fact that I'm helping you out and to be honest your better company then she is" I said grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes. "But I don't want to cause any trouble between your relationship" she said turning her head up to look at me. "You won't we will be fine I promise" I said trying to reassure her. "Ok fine" she said smiling

**Rachel's Pov: **I can't believe I am going to be staying at Finn's house so that he can look after me but then I am quite worried about Quinn because she is his girlfriend after all and they would want to spend time together but then I guess if Quinn has a problem I will move back home and look after myself

**Quinn's Pov: **So Finn will be home soon and then he will come back and see that I planned a romantic dinner for the both of us and hopefully I will have my guy back. So for now I'm going to take a shower and wear a nice dress so that I can impress my guy. I should really text him and see where he is but then he probably won't answer anyway so I won't

**Finn's Pov: **As I arrive back home with Rachel I see that the table is set up with candles and plates, it kind of looked romantic which means Quinn must of done this and now Rachel is here oh god I am in big trouble but I promised Rachel that I would look after her and I'm not going to break that promise because of Quinn.

"Quinn are you in here?" I ask as I put Rachel's bags on the floor "Yeah I'm in the kitchen, I'll be out in a second" she said "looks like she's cooked you a romantic dinner, I shouldn't be here Finn" Rachel says as she stands up "No I told the hospital that I would look after you and that is what I am going to do, so just sit down and relax" I said getting a blanket and putting it over her" I hope your hungry baby" Quinn says as she walks out of the kitchen with two plates of food and see's Rachel and drops them.

"What is she doing here Finn?" Quinn says with an angry expression on her face. "Rachel is staying here until she is better, I told the hospital that I would look after her and that is what I am planning to do" I say sitting on the edge of the sofa. "You what?" she said getting even more angry. "I should go I don't want to cause any trouble between you two" Rachel said sitting up. "Good idea" said Quinn "No Rachel you're staying I told the hospital" I said trying to convince her to stay. "No I don't want to cause any trouble between you two. It looks like Quinn has put a lot effort into everything so I'll go" Rachel says grabbing her bag and walking out of the door.  
"Oh maybe she's not as bad as I first thought" Quinn said with a smirk on her face. "Just get out Quinn" I said getting up and storming into the bedroom

**Rachel's Pov:** So I arrived at Finn's house with him and I walk in and see that the table is set up with candles and all romantic, and then Quinn said she would be out in a minute and I said that I should of gone but he insisted that I stayed there and when she came out she dropped the food. Then her and Finn got into an argument so I decided to leave not that I think Finn was happy about it though. But I don't know what I am going to do because it hurts to walk around but I guess I will have to manage by myself.

So that's the fourth chapter done please comment (:


	5. Chapter 5

You belonged to me the minute I first saw you

My fifth chapter of you belonged to me the minute I first saw you

**I like you**

**Rachel's Pov: **I wake up this morning and I am in so much pain that I can't get out of bed this morning because of my ribs. I knew that I should have stayed there with Finn because he would have been able to help me but now I'm just going have to struggle and get myself out of bed. As I was making breakfast I heard my phone ring and I look at the caller and it was Finn. He was probably checking up on me to make sure I was ok. I might as well reassure him

"Hello" I said answering

"Hi Rachel, its Finn" he said answering

"Oh hi Finn you ok?" I ask wondering why he had phoned

"Yeah I'm good I just called to see if you are ok and how you're coping alone" He replied

"Well I'm good kind off my ribs were playing up not long ago but I'm up and walking round so I'm good thanks" I replied trying to sound convincing

"No you're not. You're coming back to mine and I don't care what Quinn says I'm mad at her at the moment. I need to make sure that you're ok" he replied

I couldn't help but smile when he said that "oh right ok then if you insist" I replied with a smile on my face

"Good ok then I will be round in half an hour" he said

"Ok then bye" I replied and putting my phone down I couldn't help but smile

**Finn's Pov: **I woke up this morning and couldn't help but think about Rachel and how she was coping so I decided when it got to 10am to phone her and see if she was ok. When I was on the phone with her I insisted that she has to stay with me and she finally agreed and I couldn't help but smile when she said ok. I can't help but feel like I'm falling for her.

30 minutes later Finn arrives

I was getting dressed when I heard the door ring and I knew that it was Finn but when I opened it, it wasn't Finn it was Quinn I wonder what she wants.  
"Quinn, why are you here?" I say looking at her shocked. "I just came here to see how you are and to warn you to stay away from my man" she said looking at me with a smirk coming on her face. "Look Quinn nothing is happening with Finn he said that he just wanted to make sure that I'm ok" trying to reassure her. "Yeah well you better keep it like that because if I find you even looking at him, you don't want to know what I will do" she said with anger filling her eyes. "is that a threat" I said looking at her "of course not so you make sure that you do what I say got me?" she said as she pressed on to my ribs and tears starting falling down my face. "Ok yeah I got you" I said "good bye then" she said walking out the door.

When she walked out I cried and cried until I heard the knock on the door and went to answer it and it was Finn. "Hey Rachel sorry I'm late" he stops and then notices that I've been crying. "Rachel why are you crying, is something wrong" he says with a concerned look on his face "no nothing I'm fine" I said trying to stop the tears coming down "No there is something wrong Rachel what is it?" he asked more determined to know what is wrong. "Fine, Quinn came round about 20 minutes before you got here and she basically warned me off you and held onto my ribs" I say with tears coming down my cheeks. "She did what?" Finn said getting angry "Its fine I'm alright" I said looking at him. "No you're not though are you? I can tell you're not. I'm going to go round there and have a go at her" he said standing up "No don't please Finn" I said grabbing his hand

Looks down and see's that Rachel is grabbing onto his hand

"Please don't go round there stay with me" I say with a pleading look on my face. "Fine but if she comes round again you don't answer the door and you call me straight away, got me?" said Finn looking at me. "Ok yeah I got you" I said giving him half a smile. "Good so do you want to come to mine or do you want me to stay here with you?" he said looking at me. "You can stay here if you want to but I don't know where you would sleep" I said looking down at the floor. "Ok I'll sleep on the sofa here" he said standing up "it's a good job I brought some of my clothes round, I'll just go and get them" he said standing up. "Ok then" I said watching him walk out of the door

**Finn's Pov: **I know I've only known Rachel for a couple of weeks and we don't know that much about each other apart from I've got a bitch of a girlfriend but I mean I think I'm falling for Rachel. I know it sounds stupid and everything but when I look into her pure brown eyes I feel like I get lost into her eyes and I don't know how to get out I just hope she feels the same way about me.

**Rachel's Pov: **I can't believe it I think I'm falling for Finn yeah I've only just met him but he has these most adorable eyes that can melt any girls heart and the way he wanted to go over to Quinn and shout her for what she did to me. I think I'm in love I just hope he feels the same.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Finn asks as he walks in with a bag of clothes

"Oh you can just put them down there or you can put it in my bedroom" I say smiling at him

"I'll put them in your bedroom then" he says smiling back at me

"Ok then, do you what a hot chocolate?" I ask standing up

"Let me go and make them you sit down and rest" he said touching my shoulders

"Ok then" I said looking into his eyes

"Good" he says looking into mine. I felt his breath on my face and it sent shivers all down my body and the next minute I felt something warm on my lips, he was kissing me

That's chapter 5 done please comment (:


	6. Chapter 6

You belonged to me the minute I first saw you

My sixth chapter of you belonged to me the minute I first saw you

**I like you part 2**

Rachel's Pov: I can't believe that me and Finn just both kissed even though he kissed me but it has just confirmed that I like Finn loads. I just wish he can dump his girlfriend so that we can be together but even if he doesn't he's staying with me until I feel much better and who knows what can happen but I am going to tell him that I liked the kiss.

Finn's Pov: OMG I can't believe I kissed her. I had never felt the way what I did when I kissed her I felt… fireworks and I'm falling for her too much. Maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend but then I've already got one but I think I'm going to dump Quinn so that I can be with Rachel. Yeah I'll dump her today but first I need to know if Rachel likes me or not.

"Rachel" I say looking into her eyes. "Yeah" she replies with a smile on her face. God her smile is adorable. "I like you and I know that we haven't known each other for long, I just need to know whether you like me or not too" I say smiling and taking her hand. "I like you too more then you no but what Quinn?" she asks looking at our hands. "I'll break up with her today so we can be together" I say smiling. "Ok then" she says with a big smile coming on her face. I kiss her and then she deepens it and we end up making out for at least 20 minutes.

"That was the best make out session ever" Rachel says smiling big

"Yeah that was. Did you feel what I felt?" I asked her

"Yeah I felt fireworks" she said looking at me

"So did I" I replied "I'm going to go and see Quinn and break up with her. Will you be alright for a couple of hours by yourself?" I said looking at her

"Can I not come with you" she said with pleading eyes. I couldn't help but smile

"I think it will just be best if you stay here so that if Quinn does flip out she doesn't hurt you" I reply

"Yeah but what if she comes round here when you're not back" She says with a worried look on her face

"I'll come straight back round here once I've broke up with her. Can't you ask Santana or Kurt to come round?" I say

"There not here their still in LA, I'll be alright by myself" she says with half a smile on her face.

"Ok if she comes here you don't answer the door and if she tries to break in, call the police straight away got me? I replied looking at her with a concerned look on my face

"Yeah I got you" she replied trying to reassure me.

"Ok see you in a little bit" I replied kissing her on the cheek and walking out

Quinn's Pov: It's been 2 days since I last spoke to Finn and I went by to his house today and he wasn't there he was probably with Rachel but I warned her so I don't think she would do that. As I was sorting my hair out I heard a knock on the door and saw it was Finn, he did not look happy.

"Hey babe, I went round your house yesterday and you wasn't there" I said looking at him and smiling

"Yeah I was with Rachel, I know what you did to her" he said looking annoyed

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to her" I said trying to sound convincing

"You pressed on her ribs after you know they are broken. Why would you do such a thing like that Quinn I thought I had a good girlfriend but I obviously don't" he said looking down and staring at the floor

"Look I don't know what that thing has said to you but I didn't do anything to her, I promise you" trying to get him to believe me

"Look I don't believe you, I came here to tell you to stay away from Rachel and to stay away from me" he said with his voice sounding annoyed

"I didn't do anything to her but fine, but I'm dating you so I won't stay away" I said looking down at the floor

"Quinn look at me, I want you to look at me when I say this" he said

"Ok" I said looking at his face

"We are over" he said looking at me

"What?" I said looking at him with tears coming down my face

"I'm breaking up with you, I don't want to be with you anymore" he said with no emotion in his voice

"What? No we are not breaking up" I said with more tears coming down my face

"It's over Quinn, I like someone else" he said walking out of the house leaving me there just to cry

Finn's Pov: I arrived at Quinn's house and obviously she is going to deny doing that to Rachel but I do not believe her. But I also feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders because I don't have to worry about her getting in a mood with me anymore and I get to spend my life with Rachel. It's all great. I arrive back home and I see Rachel lying down on the sofa with a blanket on her watching funny girl and I go and join her

"Hey, how did it go?" Rachel asks looking at me

"I dumped her. Do you mind if I join you?" I ask her

"Yeah sure" she replied sitting up so that I could sit down and so she can rest her head on my lap

"I never did anything like this with Quinn" I said stroking Rachel's hair

"Really?" she said in a shocked voice

"Yeah Quinn was never really into this kind of thing, she always wanted to go out all the time" I said replying

"Well you can do it with me" she said smiling

"Ok then" I replied I couldn't help but smile when she said that

That's chapter 6 done. Hope you like it and please comment thank you (:


	7. Chapter 7

You belonged to me the minute I first saw you

My seventh chapter of you belonged to me the minute I first saw you. Thank you for the reviews (:

**I want to be a part of your life**

**Rachel's Pov: **I woke up this morning and realised that I am still cuddling up to Finn on the sofa, I kind of guessed that I fell asleep on him and he couldn't move to get to sleep properly. I slowly got up to avoid waking him up because he looked peaceful but it kind of failed because when I was walking I tripped and fell over my shoes and hurt my ribs. As I got up and tried to quietly walk in to the kitchen Finn woke up.

"Hey Rachel what are you doing?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes

"Oh nothing just going into the kitchen how did you sleep?" I asked turning round to face him

"I slept ok actually. I liked it, I felt like I could protect you from everything and everyone" He said smiling

I couldn't help but smile at that comment "yeah I liked lying there with you too. You do know that if you want to sleep in the same bed as me tonight you can do" I said hoping that he would say yes

"Yeah ok then but only if it is alright with you" he said with a smile coming on his face

"I wouldn't of suggested it if I didn't want it to happen" I said smiling back at him

"Ok then" he said switching TV on

"I'm going to go and get in the shower so make yourself at home. If you want breakfast there is some food in the kitchen you can eat" I said walking into the bedroom

"Ok thanks" he replied back

**Finn's Pov: **I woke up this morning and felt really happy because Rachel now knows how I feel about her and we basically fell asleep together, she makes me so happy. Quinn didn't do anything I wanted and even though me and Rachel haven't done much things together apart from watching TV she let me watch what I wanted. When I woke up I felt cold and I looked down and didn't see Rachel there, the next minute I heard a bang and it was Rachel so I asked her what she was doing and she said that she was going into the kitchen but she obviously tripped. I think I am going to make Rachel some breakfast probably pancakes.

**Rachel's Pov: **As I got out of the shower and walked into my bedroom I smelt something but I couldn't quite work out what it smelt like so I walked into the kitchen to investigate in my towel and I saw Finn at the oven cooking something and I think it was pancakes.

"Hey" I said walking over to him

"Hi, nice shower" he said without turning round

"Yeah not too bad, what are you doing exactly?" I said which made him turn round to look at me

"I… I am making breakfast" he said after stuttering from just seeing me in a towel

"Oh ok then I'm going to go and get dressed" I replied smiling at him and walking into the bedroom

**Santana's Pov: ** So today me and Kurt are going back to new york and don't get me wrong I missed it here and I've missed hanging out with Rachel but LA had so much more things to do and now it's back to reality with Kurt going back to NYADA and me going back to my basic job, I just wished I could of stayed there for 2 more weeks or maybe months. As we walk through the front door where I stay with Rachel I see Finn, I wonder why he is here?

"Hey Finn what are you still doing here" I ask

"Oh hi, I'm here to look after Rachel" he says back smiling slightly

"Oh ok" I say smiling back slightly as well

"Santana what are you doing here already" I hear Rachel say as she slowly walks to me

"I'm back again my time in LA is over. Wait did you forget I was coming home today?" I ask in a shocked voice

"No of course I didn't" she said trying to sound convincing

"Well she didn't say anything to me about you coming home today" Finn said

"Finn shut up" said Rachel playfully hitting him in the tummy

"So you did forget then?" I said smirking

"No I didn't" she replied looking down at the floor

"Oh whatever I'm back now so that's that" I replied "So what's happening between you two then" I asked as I looked at both of them

"He broke up with Quinn and we admitted we like each other but I'm not exactly sure what is happening between us two" she replied looking at Finn

"Yeah what she said" Finn replied looking back at her

"You two are so cute together" I replied

"Why?" asked Finn looking at me

"Because you look at each other in a cute way and you would just be really cute together" I replied "So what's going to happen between you two then?" I also asked

"I'm not sure" they both replied at the same time and looked at each other smiling. I swear I just saw them both blush

That's chapter 7 done. Hope you enjoy and please comment (:


	8. Chapter 8

You belonged to me the minute I first saw you

My eighth chapter of you belonged to me the minute I first saw you (: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update (:

**I want to be a part of your life- part 2**

**Finn's Pov: **Lying down in Rachel's bed because she said I can join her, I can't help but keep thinking what Santana said. What are we? Are we a couple or not? I'm not sure yeah we expressed our feelings for each other but are we ready to be a couple, I mean Rachel is really nice and she is really hot but I don't know if she is ready to be a couple or not. I would love to be her boyfriend I'm just going to ask her when she comes out.

"Hey" Rachel says walking out of the bathroom and getting into bed

"Hey Rach, can I ask you something" I asked

"Yeah sure what is it?" she replied looking at me

"What are we?" I asked looking back at her

"What do you want us to be" she replied slightly smiling

"I would love to be your boyfriend" I replied looking at her and lying down next to her in bed

"I would love that" she replied

"Seriously? OMG so we're dating?" I asked with a big smile on my face

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend and I would love for you to be my boyfriend" she said with a big smile on her face

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine and the next minute we were kissing. After we had finished kissing I put my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest.

"Night Finn" she said smiling snuggling closer into my chest

"Night Rachel" I replied smiling and shutting my eyes

**The next morning**

**Rachel's Pov: **I woke up the next morning and turned around to see Finn was fast asleep in my bed, he looks so peaceful when he is sleeping and I can't believe he is my boyfriend. I slowly get out of bed so I don't wake him and get in the shower and once I was done I walked back into the bedroom and he was still asleep so I got dressed and decided that I was going to make some coffee and watch some TV for a bit until someone in the house wakes up.

**Quinn's Pov: **It's been 4 days since Finn broke up with me and I am heartbroken he should know that I don't give in that easy and that I never will let him go without a fight, which I will win. I don't know why he won't answer my calls though. Maybe I should just go on holiday for a couple of weeks with the money my daddy gave me and come back and win him back.

**The next morning**

**Finn's Pov: **I woke up this morning and looked down and saw that Rachel was snuggled up to me. I liked the feeling of it. She is my girlfriend and you may think that I am rushing into it after just breaking up with Quinn but Rachel is different, like she is my life and the part of me that felt missing is now filled. I look down and see that Rachel is moving and her eyes open.

"Morning sleepy head" I say smiling down at her

"Morning, what time is it?" she says smiling back at me

"It's just after 9" I say snuggling closer into her

"Oh ok then, not that late then" she replies looking up at me

"Yeah" I reply "I'm happy with you being in my life"

"I'm glad to be a part of your life" she says smiling and looking up to me

"You're too cute" I reply kissing her on the cheek

"I'll go and make some pancakes for breakfast" she says getting up out of bed

"Ok then, I'm going to get a shower" I say getting out of bed and getting my clothes

"Ok have a nice shower" she says smirking at me

When I get out of the shower and go into the kitchen I see that Rachel isn't there but I see a note on the table saying-

**Hi babe I've gone to meet Santana and Kurt at the café there are pancakes in the kitchen ready and waiting for you. If you need me call me or I'll be back at between 1 or 2. Rachel x**

Oh great I think to myself

So that chapter is done. I'll try and update as soon as possible please review (:


	9. Chapter 9

You belonged to me the minute I first saw you

My ninth chapter of you belonged to me the minute I first saw you (: Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I've been rather busy.

**Rachel's Pov:** So I woke up this morning and decided that I was going to see Santana and Kurt in the café and I left Finn a note saying where I was going, so I could have a catch up with Kurt and Santana but once I arrived there, I saw someone there that I didn't ever want to see ever again.

"Kurt, Santana what is she doing here?" I ask as I put my bag down and sit

"Ok Rachel don't be mad, we know you don't like each other but we thought that we would sort it out in a mature adult way" Kurt said as he was looking between Rachel and Quinn

"No I didn't come here so I would bump into you lot and especially her" Quinn said with bitterness in her voice glaring at Rachel

"Yeah and I didn't come here and expect a bitch to be here either" Rachel said glaring at Quinn

"Right listen to me you too, before I go all Lima heights on you both. Quinn you need to get over the fact that Rachel and Finn are now together and that you are not with him anymore, and Rachel you need to face facts that Quinn will always be the jealous crazy bitch ex-girlfriend, no offence Quinn" Santana said

"None taken, but I am not going to get over it. I love Finn and he loves me we were happy before she came along" Quinn said

"Oh yeah, then how come he is with me and isn't with you anymore" Rachel said giving Quinn the evils and about to walk away

"Rachel where are you going?" Kurt asked looking at her shocked

"I am not going to stand round here and get insults from that bitch; I'm going home to my boyfriend… Finn" Rachel said smirking at Quinn

"Yeah you run along to him for now but don't get too comfy because he will be coming home to me soon" Quinn replied shouting

"Just go" kurt said to Quinn "And that went well" he also said to Santana

"Yeah well I thought it would go better than that" she replied

"It will never go better than that, she stole my man and I am getting him back" Quinn said thinking of a plan she could do

"Yeah good luck with that because hopefully Finn will use his brains and stay away from you" Kurt said giving Quinn evils

"Well he went to me before" she replied glaring at Kurt

"Ok I'm going now bye Quinn and Santana you coming?" Kurt said looking at Santana

"I am going to buy me some new clothes with Britt" She said looking at Kurt and walking out

Rachel arrived home and went into her house and saw Finn sitting on the sofa watching football drinking a coffee

"Hey babe" Finn said when he heard the door opening

"Hi" she replied putting her bag and coat down

Finn noticed the annoyed slash sad look on her face

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Finn asked looking concerned

"Nothing, I went to the café where Kurt and Santana were meeting me" she said looking at her hands

Finn moved closer to her and put his hands on her hands. "And what happened babe?"

"I arrived there and Quinn was there" she replied "And Santana said we needed to sort it out and she expected me to just get over the fact that Quinn is your crazy ex-girlfriend. Like who can do that?"

"Aww babe, you shouldn't let Quinn get to you and that is all she is a crazy ex- girlfriend" Finn replied kissing her on the lips

"I know I shouldn't, I just can't help it" Rachel replied and stopped kissing Finn and he made his way down to kiss her neck

"Hmm just don't worry about her" Finn replied still kissing her neck

"Erm I should go and ring my dad's because they said they might be coming up to visit" she said trying to push Finn off but just gave in and kissed him.

"Ok then, but we will finish this off later right?" he asked

"Yes definitely we will" she said giving him a quick kiss and walking into the kitchen to phone her dads.

"I love you" he muttered under his breath

So that this chapter done. I will try and update as soon as possible. Keep the reviews coming. Also if any of you have any suggestions of what could happen please feel free to tell me, Thank you (:


End file.
